


Love Restricted

by SilverNoteXIII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, Grandmaster (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Revealed at the end, Riding, Sakaar (Marvel), Situational advantage, Surprise Sex, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoteXIII/pseuds/SilverNoteXIII
Summary: Loki takes advantage of Thor's captivity and restraint to a chair. It's not the release Thor hoped for, but he's in no position to turn it down.





	Love Restricted

**Author's Note:**

> Finally watched Thor: Ragnarok and immediately thought of this fic during the chair scene on Sakaar because I have a filthy, filthy mind.
> 
> Thank you [Destimushi](destimushi.tumblr.com) for your ideas on certain scenes and for your great editing skills! Love you!!

Thor squints against the bright fluorescent lights of the new room. It's empty save for what appears to be black screens embedded in the white walls. 

He struggles against the cuffs of the chair, grunting loudly as he pulls with all his might. They don't budge, not even showing signs of damage. How dare these people sell him like property! No one seems to listen to reason anymore when he declares his Asgardian status. What's worse, Loki stood back and played innocent and helpless. Typical brother of his, always out for his own personal gain. 

Thor struggles again, growing more frustrated by the moment. How long is he going to be kept here? He throws his head back and screams at the top of his lungs. 

“Loki!” 

“Now, Brother,” a voice huffs from behind him, “throwing a fit will get you nowhere.” There's a soft sound of a door sliding shut as Loki’s footsteps grow louder until he is standing before Thor. “It's not like anyone can hear you anyway.”

“Loki!” Thor tries to lunge forward, forgetting the restrains for a moment. He huffs in annoyance. “Loki please, we are alone now, surely you will take the opportunity to—”

Fingers press to his lips, halting his plea. “No talking, Thor.” Loki leans over his brother, crowding his personal space and bracing his other hand on Thor’s forearm. “We are alone,” he whispers, “but now is not the time for talking.”

His eyes flick up to Thor's newly cut hair, sliding his hand from Thor's mouth to rake through the short golden strands. “Such a shame,” he hums. “I liked it more when it was long.” 

Though the feeling of Loki’s fingers against his scalp is pleasant, it also confuses Thor. “Loki, this is serious. You must release me!”

Loki smirks. “Don't worry, Thor, I'll give you the release you need.” He closes the distance between their mouths, pushing his tongue past Thor’s lips when he gasps in surprise. Loki dominates the kiss, pulling at Thor's hair to tilt his head back and kiss him harder, and a different kind of tension rolls through Thor's body.

“Loki…” Thor gasps when the other man breaks the kiss to nip at his neck. “This hardly seems fair, and poorly timed.” He chuckles nervously. “I can't touch you when my hands are restrained.”

“Exactly.” Loki bites a little harder and palms at Thor’s growing bulge. “You know how much I like being in control, Brother.” He leans back from Thor’s neck to kneel between his brothers legs, looking up at Thor with a lustful gaze and a sly smile. His fingers skim the waistband of Thor's pants, opening the fly slowly in order to tug them down. Thor needs no extra encouragement to lift his hips, allowing Loki to pull those ever-tightening pants and undergarments to his ankles. 

Thor's breathing is heavy as Loki gently grasps his half hard cock, giving it a few gentle strokes, looking at it with adoration. Loki leans forward, swirling his tongue around the pink head before trailing down the shaft to Thor's balls and back up again. He looks up at his brother with half lidded eyes for a second before taking Thor in his mouth. 

Thor’s head falls back with a moan as Loki hollows his cheeks and moves his head slowly. Loki has always been skilled with his mouth, and talents like these are no exception. Thor’s cock twitches and hardens, and he moans again when Loki hums and speeds up his movements. 

Loki grips and massages the powerful thighs beside his head as he swallow the entirety of Thor's length. He buries his nose in the soft hair at the base of Thor’s cock, inhaling deeply and holding back his gag reflex. 

“Loki…” Thor pants, flexing his hands in their restraints, desperate to entwine his fingers in Loki's soft black hair. He shifts forward, pumping his hips in short thrusts to match the pace of Loki’s skilled and obscene bobbing. 

Green eyes peer up as Loki pulls off Thor’s throbbing member with a wet pop. His tongue flicks at the leaking tip, lapping up pre-come like a sweet reward. 

“I'm going to ride you now, Brother,” Loki whispers against Thor’s shaft, trailing the flat of his tongue down its veins. “You're so big”—another swirl around the head—“big is the best kind of ride.”

“Loki, please,” Thor begs, almost letting out a sigh of relief when Loki stands and begins undressing. He's quick but graceful, exposing skin so beautiful it makes Thor’s mouth water. 

He stands before Thor, flushed with arousal, his own leaking erection bright pink against pale skin. Thor’s eyes trace Loki’s body, licking his lips when his brother straddles his lap, leaning down close enough for their lips to brush. Thor tries to close the gap, but Loki leans away with a smirk, instead reaching behind him to position Thor’s dick near his entrance. 

“W-wait Loki, don't you need to—” Thor’s words are silenced by his own moan as Loki sinks down onto him, encasing the tip of his cock in a slick heat so pleasurable his eyes flutter shut. Loki takes a moment to adjust to the size, hiding his own soft moans in the curve of Thor’s neck as he lowers himself further.. 

“Gods, even with ample preparation, you still fill me to burst.” Loki rocks forward a bit, ensuring their hips are flush with each other and moans at the movement. His hands rest on Thor’s broad shoulders, using them as leverage to move himself up and down on Thor’s cock, gasping and whimpering each time he lowers himself again. 

Thor’s hips buck upwards, meeting Loki’s hips and encouraging a faster pace. Loki obliges, fucking himself on Thor’s member as louder moans and gasps spill from swollen lips. His own sensitive cock rubs against his stomach and the leather of Thor’s clothing, shining with pre-come and needing attention to reach his climax. 

“Thor!” Loki cries, bouncing harder to hit that sweet spot inside him.

“Loki,” Thor pants, bringing his brother's gaze down to meet his. He stretches up, meeting soft, red lips in a deep and heated kiss. His wrists unconsciously pull at the restraints again, seeking to touch and grab the slender body above him. 

There's a soft click, nearly drowned by the sounds of ecstacy that fill the air. The device keeping the wrist restraints down has shut off, and in an instant Thor’s arms encircle Loki’s body, pulling their chests together and pushing him down further onto his cock until He’s balls deep inside his brother. 

A shout escapes Loki’s lips at the sudden sensation. His own arms wrap around Thor's shoulders as he relinquishes control of his body. Thor fucks into him as hard as he can while nearing his own release. 

“Come for me, Loki, ” Thor grunts into his ear. “I want to hear you scream my name.” 

Loki is breathless, his moans punctuated with every thrust. Thor leans back to slide his hand between them and grasp Loki’s forgotten member. It only takes a few strokes to send Loki over the edge, the orgasm wracking through his body as he spills into Thor’s hand, shouting his brother's name. Thor comes seconds later, clinging to Loki like a drowning man, emptying himself into his brother’s body. 

For a few moments, there's nothing but the sound of soft panting in the room, and the blissful sensation of their orgasms slowly fading. Thor reaches up to run a hand through Loki’s hair, pulling gently to bring his eyes into view. 

“That was”—a breathy laugh—“amazing.”

Loki smirks. “Amazing? I give you the best surprise sex you've ever experienced, and all I get is amazing? You wound me, Brother.”

“Well—” Thor tilts his head to press a kiss to Loki’s lips. “Given the circumstances, surprise sex might have been more enjoyable back home.” Another kiss. “In our own bed.” Kiss. “With restraints I actually agree too.”

Loki’s smile softens, but it’s quickly replaced by an expression of realization. He sits up straighter and turns to look at the black screens on the wall. “Speaking of restraints…”

The screens switch on, offering a panoramic view of the Grandmaster’s chambers and the large audience within it. In the center, the Grandmaster waves a paper fan in front of his face and tries his best to look scandalized. 

“Well that was quite the show!” He stirs up an applause that echos in the room. “I have seen a lot of passionate sex in my life but this certainly surpassed them all.” He nods to himself, looking pleased. “Loki, excellent job, wonderful performance. I didn't think he would last that long.” He chuckles. “I know I almost didn't. You can come back now, Loki.” The screens go dark again. 

Thor stiffens, putting a hand to Loki’s hip to recapture his attention. “Performance? Loki, was this a trick?”

Loki opens his mouth to respond, but before he can there's a hum in the air, and Thor’s wrists snap back onto the chair. His face twists in anger. 

“Loki!” 

“Oh, Thor, what did I say earlier about the shouting?” He gently lifts himself from Thor’s lap, wincing as he tries to steady himself on his feet. “No hard feelings, you really were a great ride.” he begins to redress. “I knew you would enjoy it, you always do.”

“You're supposed to help me escape,” he bites out, but Loki is smoothing back his hair and making his way toward the door.

 

“Yes, well…” He clasps his hands behind his back, unsuccessfully trying to play innocent. “Can't help you there, Brother. But I'm sure you’ll be fine. The God of Thunder always finds a way.” He flashes a mischievous smile and winks before moving out of Thor’s line of sight and disappearing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment. Bookmark it and share it with your friends!


End file.
